


Pour It in a Cup

by KanraTheTeddyB3ar



Series: A Little Love [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 09:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12837933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KanraTheTeddyB3ar/pseuds/KanraTheTeddyB3ar
Summary: Time is like water.





	Pour It in a Cup

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh, I nearly have this series done, it's just a matter of pacing myself on posting. Also, a happy belated Turkey day!

Who indeed.

She’d been someone. She’d known she’d been someone. All the power she’d held, who says she couldn’t have fought? Fought with every ounce, to defy the path she’d walked. But she hadn’t.

Regret is eager to settle in. Especially after death.

She cries out, rages against everything in the room. Her hands pass through it all, objects shimmering before righting themselves. Fragments of memories, nothing solid. Fluid like water, forever passing through her fingers.

She’d never liked people comparing time to sand.

Sand still remains. You have to brush away the particles yourself. Time and regret are water, passing through or threatening to crash.

What had she wrought?

Ruin and death. She hadn’t freed her people. She hadn’t freed herself. She’d doomed them all. Such single mindedness, hatred for all that disdained or spat on magic. She truly had been consumed by bitterness. By hatred.

How like Uther she’d been.


End file.
